Thank you mom
by my.bloody.valentine27
Summary: A songfic about Ed and Al's mom, with the song Thank you mom by Good Charlotte. I think it's cute, so if anyone who reads this dose to please review.


Thank You Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or this song (Thank you mom- Good Charlotte), cuz

if I did i would be rich and probably not here...or would I?

summary: a little fluffy fic in Ed or Al's ( i haven't decided) POV about

their mother, and surprise, surprise this story isn't sad!...or is it?

Flashback

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Al said as he and Ed raced up the hill towards their

mother to show her what they had just created.

"wow" Trisha Elric said as she examined the

minature horses her sons had shoved in her face.

"Yeah,look at brothers his is awsome, but I still

haven't gotten it right yet" Alphonse said as he shyly showed his mother a

slightly odd looking horse.

"Oh, well their both beautiful, you two really are his sons" Trisha said as

she hugged her two sons.

End of Flashback

Always, always and forever

Always, always and forever

It had been 6 years since their mother had passed away. And 4 since they had

burned down the house and left. Currently Edward and Alphonse were on a train

to Resembool, their hometown, back to visit Winry and Granny Pinako, the

placeof their short lived childhood, back to the the burned down remains of

their past, and back to the final resting place of their beloved mother.

I'm sitting here

I'm thinking back

To a time when I was young

My memory is clear as day

"Next stop Resembool!" anounced the train conductor

"Brother?" Al said

"Hmm, oh, what is it Al?" Ed answered back snapping out of his daze

"I was just wondering why you haven't been talking for a while thats all, are

you angry at me?" Al asked

"What? No I'm not angry, I was just thinking thats all" he answered then

turned his attention back out the window.

"About what?" Al asked

"...mom" Ed said quietly

I'm listening to the dishes clink

You were downstairs

You would sing songs of praise

And all th times we laughed with you

And all the times that you stayed true to us

Now we say

"Do you think about her alot?" Al asked directing his attention outside the

window as well.

"Yeah, a bit, do you?" Ed answered

"Yeah, do ever think about what our lives would be like if she was still

here?" Al asked

"Well they certainly wouldn't be like the hell we're living right now" Ed

said

Said I thank you

I'll always thank you

More than you would know

That I could ever show

And I love you

I'll always love you

Theres nothing I won't do

To say these words to you

That you're beautiful forever

"If she was still alive do you think..." Al trailed off the end of his

sentence.

"Do I think what?" Ed asked

"Do you think that...father would have came back?" Al asked hesitantly

Ed said nothing, his silence spoke for its self.

And thats the way it kept for a couple minuets until finnaly Ed spoke again.

"No" he said hoping to leave it at that but Al didn't want to give up.

"Why do you think he wouldn't have came back?" Al asked

"He left when we were children and never came back, not even when she was on

her death bed and all she wanted was to see him, but he never came back, and

he never intended to" Ed said

Always... always and forever

You were my mom, you were my dad

The only thing I ever had was you

It's true

Even when the times got hard

You were there to let us know

That we'd get through

You showed me how to be a man

You taught me how to understand

The things people do

You showed me how to love my God

You taught me that not everyone

Knows the truth

"Ed thats not true" Al said even though he knew it was.

"Yes it is! And you know it, because if he really did care about us he would

have come back a long time ago. If he really cared about us he he wouldn't

have even left in the first place. She wasted her already dwindling life away

waiting for him to come back. But he never did, and he didn't come back for

mom why would he ever come back for us" Ed said as he pounded his fist onto

the window ledge and a tear escaped from his eye.

"Brother" Al said softly and put his hand reasuringly on his shoulder.

"We're better off without him Al...and we always will be" Ed said with his

head down and hair hiding his face.

And I thank you

I'll always thank you

More than you would ever know

That I could ever show

And I love you

I'll always love you

There's nothing I won't do

To say these words to you

That you will live forever

"Brother?" Al asked quietly

"Yeah Al?" Ed answered back

"I miss her" Al said

"Yeah, so do I" Ed said

Forever, and ever

Forever and ever

Said I thank you

I'll always thank you

More than you would know

That I could ever show

And I love you

I'll always love you

There's nothing I won't do

To say these words to you

That I thank you

I'll always thank you

More than you would know

That I could ever show

And I love you

I'll always love you

There's nothing I won't do

To say these words to you

That you will live forever

The train came to an abrupt stop as a loud wistle sounded through out the

station Edward stood without a word, collected his things and headed for the

door. Alphonse gazed out the window at the fimiliar station of Resembool.

With a sigh he got up and followed his brother out. It was a short 15 minuet

walk to the small house that Winry and Pinako shared. They were greeted with

smiling faces and a hard metal wrench, Edward had once again been scalded for

not taking proper care of his auto-mail. It was just another day in the

Rockbell household. After dinner Alphonse searched the house for his brother

but came out empty handed, he arrived at the workshop finding Winry hammering

away at another piece of auto-mail.

"Winry" Alphonse asked "Have you seen brother?"

She looked up st him "Didn't he tell you? He went to visit your mothers

grave"

Confused Alphonse turned for the door. As he arrived at the graveyard he

spotted a lone siloutte standing by an old tree. With flowers in hand

Edward's ceseless gaze was directed towards the grave in front of him.

Alphonse came to stand next to him turning his atention to their mothers

grave.

"Brother" Alphonse breathed "Do you ever think things willever go back to the

things were before"

Ed hesitated turning his attention from the tomb to the vast blue sky above

him, "No" he said softly "I really don't"

a/n: If you enjoyed my stories then go read windwhisprer stories. Their

amazing. 


End file.
